


The Reason

by gaiaoftheforest



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiaoftheforest/pseuds/gaiaoftheforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki always wondered what was the event that made Usagi-san leave his childhood and tore two brothers apart. Now he knows, and now he wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: Ok, so I put this story up a year ago on FF.net, wow! I took down all the M parts originally because rumors were flying that FF was going to pull them, but... that never happened. And when I went to find the files to re-upload the original content...
> 
> Gone.
> 
> Apparently I switched computers and forgot to move those files, so all I have are these edited files from FF, so I have REWRITE ALL THE MATURE SCENES.
> 
> And now I've accidentally deleted 2 chapters. Hopefully FF will help me get them back, but if not, I have to REWRITE 2/3 OF MY STORY.
> 
> The good news is, I’m going back and editing all the chapters to make them even better! The bad news, I can’t get them all back up tonight, unfortunately. I wish I could. But they’ll be better now that I’m going over them again and seeing places where the writing was weaker and building it up, so reread the whole thing even if you’ve read it before!
> 
> I DID have a blog where I uploaded the chapters as well, but I was BOMBARDED by spam, so I closed it down. I want to apologize to everyone who tried to go there but couldn’t, I should have updated these sooner. My only excuse is that I was finishing my double degrees this fall and spring, and now, being unemployed, I have time to look over them and get back to writing what I love!
> 
> I am going to eventually be uploading this story to an account on AO3 as well, but I’m waiting for the invite to go through so I can make an account. I’ll keep it the same name as here to make it easy.
> 
> Old A/N: And there's chapter 1! This is a new series I'm doing called "Reason", and it's my first Junjou Romantica series. I'm pretty stoked about this, because this is going to a much darker place than any of my other fics, and it's a challenge for me because I hate describing darker themes like rape and torture. But I'll be delving deep into Miyako's past and we'll see how her brothers helped her get through. Read and review if you like it!

**The Reason**

  
**Chapter 1**

  
_Ugh, stupid Usagi-san._ Misaki rubbed his eyes wearily, pushing the vacuum back and forth over the expensive hardwood robotically. _Kept me up all night. How is it humanly possible to do..._ that _six times in one night? And my ass is so sore, he's just fucking lucky that it's a weekend! That stupid rab-_

  
     _THUMP_

  
    Misaki snapped out of his internal rant, ears cocked curiously towards the front door. It wasn’t the frantic beating of fist on wood when Aikawa came calling, nor was the it the self-assured three crisp knocks of Usagi-chichi. When another thump didn't come, he shrugged, and continued pushing the vacuum, wincing as the pain in his backside flared up. _Fucking Usagi-_

  
    THUMP.

  
     _There it is again,_ he thought, turning off the vacuum and winding the cord around the knobs. _Maybe it is Aikawa, she’s probably losing the will to live again. I should start withholding sex until he meets the deadlines, he still doesn't know where the washer and dryer are, I can hide out there-_

  
    He continued to muse to himself as he made his way downstairs, expecting to find a world-weary editor on the other side of the front door. He hummed the theme song from The Kan anime as he opened the door, already mentally filling the teapot and soothing the hysterical editor. He opened the door, never prepared, never knowing that what lay on the other side.

  
    On the other side changed everything.

  
    At first, he didn't see anyone. As he furrowed his brows in confusion, he happened to look down, and had to fight to keep the bile from rising in his throat at the sight.

  
    There, huddled on the doorstep, was a half-naked woman in shredded lingerie, covered in weeping open wounds, purpling bruises, and angry vivd welts.

  
    Warily she looked up at him with her one good silvery-violet eye, the left one past the purpling stage to black and swollen completely shut. Every visible inch of skin, which was most of her since she was only clad in a pair of black bikini panties and a black lace bra, was marred or marked in some horrific way. She favored her right arm, holding it close to her body, and the way it was swollen made him think it might be sprained or even broken. Her long silver violet hair pooled around her, easily hanging to her knees if she were standing. There was something horribly familiar about her, about those slanted amethyst eyes that pleaded with him from her place on the ground.

  
    "Pl... please," she croaked, licking her cracked lips with a dry tongue. "Hel... help me."

  
   _"Where the hell are you, you fucking bitch?"_

  
    Quickly Misaki yanked the unknown woman up and pulled her inside, slamming the door, hearing a large body running down the hall to the apartment door. He locked the door with all of the deadbolts and grabbed Usagi-san's large winter coat, draping it carefully over her. He jumped when he heard the pounding at the door of an angry, large man, shouting obscenities and threats through the door.

  
    "Oh you stupid bitch, you'll fucking _regret_ this! I'll kill you this time, you good-for-nothing slut!" The woman narrowed her good eye, clutching the jacket around her tightly. Her back was straight, but Misaki could see the subtle trembling in her thin fingers that clutched the dark grey wool of the coat.

  
    "Usagi-san, get down here!" Misaki called, his voice hitching in fear when he heard the beginnings of the hinges giving way. He stepped back, unconsciously putting the woman crouched on the ground behind him, out of sight of the door. "Fucking get down here, _now!"_

  
    Suddenly the door gave way under the relentless and heavy assault, and in the doorway stood a large, portly, balding man in a custom grey Armani suit, clutching a gun, his bulbous face red and glistening in rage.

  
    "You thought you could escape, princess?" he sneered, focusing on the woman curled on the ground. "Thought someone would give two shits to help you? I fucking _own_ you!" he advanced on her, but paused when Misaki spread his arms, putting himself between the enraged man and the trembling woman on the ground.

  
    "Think you're a big man, boy?" the man chuckled darkly, his grating laughter sending cold tremors down Misaki’s spine. The hand came out of nowhere, backhanding Misaki violently and throwing him to the side, the floor squealing as he skidded across. The boy clutched his cheek, pain exploding behind his eyes from the force of the heavy hand. He shook it off as he heard the man begin beating on the woman, the sickening sound of a fist hitting vulnerable flesh echoing in the large apartment.

  
_Usagi-san, where are you?_

  
    Misaki pulled himself up to his feet unsteadily, teeth clenched tightly. I can't let him keep hurting her. He flung his thin frame on the bigger man, his slight weight still enough to force the man away from his target.

  
    "You little fucking fag!" he growled, his red face quickly changing to purple. He held up the gun, pointing it right between Misaki’s eyes, who had placed himself between the girl and her attacker yet again. "Say goodbye, freak."

  
    Misaki swallowed, the feeling of ice water dripping through his veins consumed him as his breath seized, waiting for his consciousness to end. There was only one thought he knew he could be happy thinking one, only one person he wanted to wrap his mind in here, at the end.

  
   _Usagi-san..._

  
_CRACK_

  
    Misaki felt himself flying, slowly, as if the whole world had suddenly slowed to allow him the microseconds before he died to stretch for eternity. But he wasn’t flying up, he was... falling? Towards the floor, and he felt no pain, no sudden darkness. He turned his head before he hit, green eyes widening

  
    The woman had shoved Misaki aside at the same time as her attacker pulled the trigger that would have left Misaki a corpse. Misaki watched in horror as in slow-motion her body jerked from the impact of the bullet, scarlet spray exploding from the bullet exiting her body behind her. She fell, gracelessly, in a heap on the floor, a pool of crimson slowly spreading from the gaping hole in her chest.

  
    One second later, the gunman fell to his fleshy knees, his  beady eyes open and unseeing, blood pouring from a hole in the back of his head.

  
    Misaki scrambled from where the floor, turning the woman onto her back. Most of her pale hair was already stained red from blood, and a thin trickle slipped from between her cracked lips. Misaki frantically pulled off his shirt, pressing it hard against the bleeding wound, his green eyes shifting frantically. He barely heard Usagi drop his own gun and rush to his lover, falling heavily on his knees.

  
    "Are you alright, Misaki?"

  
    "I'm fine," Misaki breathed heavily, trying to swallow down the contents of his stomach. His hands shook as he shoved his cell phone at Usagi. "Call an ambulance, now!" He pressed down with both hands, focusing so hard on stopping the blood so he wouldn't have to think about how close it had been for their positions to be reversed. He brushed the hair away from her face as a distraction, his eyes drinking in the face of the one who had saved him from certain death. There was just something about her face...

  
"Yes, we need an ambulance now! I've got a woman bleeding... on the..." Usagi finally noticed the face of the woman, his heart coming to a sudden stop. His violet eyes widened and his grip on the phone slipped from his trembling pale fingers. _It’s not possible..._

  
_"Sir, sir, we need your location!"_

  
    Hastily Usagi placed the phone back to his ear, barking out the address and other information for the operator. He snapped the phone shut and watched numbly as Misaki breathed hitched in panic, the amount of blood seeping from the wound slowing down. He felt her cold wrist and visibly slumped in exhausted relief when he could still felt her heartbeat, faintly.

  
    "She's still alive, Usagi-san. How long for the ambulance?" When no answer came, Misaki glanced at Usagi curiously, and felt frozen to the spot in shock.

  
    The normally stoic author, who lived to tease and torment him to no end but so cold and unfeeling towards the rest of the world... was crying. Two rivers of glistening tears dripped off his ashen cheeks, the violet of his eyes rimmed in red. He reached out a shaky hand to caress the woman's face, his amethyst eyes unblinking and unseeing.

  
     _He knows her._

  
    "Usagi-san," Misaki touched his shoulder gently, trying to bring his lover back to the here and now. "Who is she? You know her, don't you?"

  
    Usagi grasped the unconscious woman's hand, squeezing it tightly, as if fearing it would simply fade away. It took him a moment to answer, but even if it had taken years, Misaki knew he would never be prepared for the answer.

  
    "She's my sister."

* * *

  
  
    Haruhiko watched listlessly as the board members debated the merger with another corporation, a technology firm in Osaka who was losing money in stocks. This merger could save their company and provide the Usami Corporation with the opportunity to market their new products, a smart phone that would easily outsell the iPhone. His brown eyes betrayed none of the gnawing boredom that clawed at him, made him want to walk out of the boardroom to, hell, anywhere else.

  
    He frowned when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. No one ever really needed to get ahold of him outside of his advisors at the architecture school and his father, and very few dared to text him during a board meeting. He discreetly pulled out his cell phone with practiced ease and glanced at the text message.

  
_It's Akihiko. I found her. She's at Tokyo General._

  
    Haruhiko froze, his eyes locked on the screen. One sentence locked his gaze, made him unable to pull himself away and back to the merger meeting. _I found her._

  
     _He found her._

  
   _He found_ her.

  
    Abruptly he stood, startling his father and the board members. "Mr. President, members of the board, I must excuse myself, there is a... situation that has arisen that I must attend to." He strode out the door, ignoring the angry protests of his father and the board members.

  
   _Finally. FINALLY._ He pulled out his phone, pressing the speed dial for his private driver.

  
    "Yes, bring the car around, we're going to Tokyo General."

  
  _I will never let that bastard make you leave again._

* * *

  
  
    Misaki winced as Nowaki placed an ice pack on his swollen and bruised cheek. "I'm sorry Takahashi-kun."

  
    Misaki shook his head, shooting the doctor a shaky smile. "No, it's ok Kusama-sensei. He got me harder than I thought, I guess."

  
    "You did take quite a hit," Nowaki sighed, his dark eyes clouded and worried. "Just keep that ice on it and the swelling should go down. He didn't break the cheekbone which is good, so I'll give you some painkillers and the bruising should be gone in a few days." He handed the boy a bottle of prescription strength painkillers, two which he popped and swallowed dry with a grimace. "Is Hiro-san with Usami-san?"

  
    "Yes, I guess Kamijou-sensei knew her, too." Misaki's eyes clouded, remembering the tears from his lover that didn't stop until the ambulance arrived at the hospital. It took everything he had to pull Usagi away so they could attend to his sister, but he quietly assured the man that the doctors needed to focus on her and not him, too. "Usagi-ani should be here soon, too."

  
    Nowaki sighed, knowing, with good reason, that his lover would be spending many hours at the ICU today instead of resting at home after spending four days and sleepless nights grading his midterms. "Well, you're good to go. If you could tell Hiro-san that I'll be done in an hour and meet him when I get changed, I'd appreciate it."

  
    Misaki nodded and hopped off the examination table, which if hanging off that didn't make him feel short enough, then standing next to the exceptionally tall Nowaki certainly did. The pleasant pediatrician, who had led him to a room as soon as he had arrived in the ambulance and calmed down Usagi-san, waved as he left, watching with sad eyes. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to find your sister in such a condition, and for the first time he felt, to his everlasting guilt, glad that neither he nor Hiro-san had any siblings to worry over.

  
    Misaki clutched the ice pack in his hand, walking quickly to the intensive care unit pointed out to him by a nurse. Normally, they wouldn't allow anyone who wasn't family to be in the waiting room, but after a hard glare and another barked order from Usagi-san, they scrambled to accommodate the Usami family.

  
    Lost in thought, he didn't notice the tall, harried figure until he almost collided with them. Strong hands stopped him before the crash, and he looked up into the worried eyes of Usami Haruhiko. Haruhiko’s eyes darted and narrowed at Misaki’s face, but he had more important things to worry about. Misaki would come later.

  
    "Where is she?" he asked, breathless. It was obvious he'd run from the entrance of the hospital trying to find out where they had placed his sister.

  
    "In the ICU, I'm heading there now, it's just past this nurses' station." Misaki used the same soft tone of voice he used to reassure Usagi-san, like trying to coax a rabbit from it’s hiding place. They walked side by side in silence, until Haruhiko stopped Misaki with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

  
    "Misaki, before we go inside... how did my brother find Miyako?" His dark eyes looked weary and tortured, and despite the rocky way their relationship had begun, Misaki had never felt so much pain for the man.

  
    He explained in soft tones, beginning with finding her on the other side of his door and ending with her taking the gunshot meant for him. Haruhiko's eyes widened, completely speechless. "The police said they won't be arresting Usagi-san as long as the fingerprints match our story," he added softly. "They took that man's body-"

  
    "Her husband," Haruhiko spat hatefully. "They were married ten years ago, when she wasn't even in high school. A _child_."

  
    Misaki tried to process that. A young teenage girl, just barely entering womanhood, married off. No doubt it was Fuyuhiko's idea. "How old is she?"

  
    "She'll be twenty-four in two weeks," Haruhiko sighed quietly. "Akihiko and I, we were looking for three years before I... I gave up. Father would never tell us who she married, just that she was well and he spoke to her often."

  
     _She's not much older than me,_ Misaki thought. _It's amazing she survived ten years of that kind of physical abuse... or whatever else that monster did to her._

  
    "Well, knowing your father, I don't doubt he was lying." Misaki didn't even have the energy to feel appalled at having insulted his lover's father, and Haruhiko was too frazzled to really notice. They entered the clear sliding doors leading to the intensive care unit, silent, side-by-side.

  
    Hiroki stood with his arms crossed next to Usagi, glancing up at the entrance of the two men with a glance of relief. He nodded when Misaki relayed Nowaki's message and took one of the many seats lined up along the wall, his normal intimidating position laced with a subtle tension, his shoulders too tense, his back too straight.

  
    "What have the doctors said?" It was the first exchange the two brothers had had since Misaki had rejected Haruhiko at Marukawa two years prior. Akihiko quietly updated his brother on the status of their sister while Misaki leaned against the crisp white wall.

  
    The gunshot wound had miraculously missed her heart, but there had still been significant blood loss, and with her compromised immune system from the years of abuse and torture, she was stable but in no way out of danger. Anyone could see her if they wanted to, but the next forty-eight hours would be crucial.

  
    Haruhiko nodded and immediately headed into the room where his sister lay in critical condition, and Misaki sat heavily next to Usagi, pressing the melting ice pack against his cheek. Usagi took his hand tightly, and Misaki didn't have the heart to protest.

  
     _Poor Usagi-san and Usagi-ani, it's obvious how much they love their sister. If she's anything like them, I'd like to meet her, for real. The way Haruhiko-san and Usagi-san talk about her, she must be amazing._ He winced, remembering the reason why she was in the hospital in the first place. _And I need to thank her, for saving my life. If Usagi-chichi was here, I don't know what I'd do. I feel like I'd love to hit him._

  
    "Well, where is she?" Hiroki was the first to look up and rolled his eyes, giving an obvious snort of disgust. Speak of the devil and he will appear, with a posse of demons at his heels.

  
    In the doorway stood Usami Fuyuhiko, flanked by two of his bodyguards, wearing his trademark sunglasses and still as imposing as ever. However, he was significantly less imposing and more infuriating with the information that he was responsible for the state of the woman in the other room. Misaki narrowed his eyes, having long ago left his feelings of intimidation by this man.

  
    "Why does it matter? You won't get to see her." Usagi growled, standing from his chair, his violet eyes promising murder. His father quirked an eyebrow, his look of patient amusement only serving to infuriate the silver-haired man towering in anger.  
    "I am her father, Akihiko. I have a right to see her."

  
    "You gave up the right to her life when you _sold_ her!" Akihiko leapt at his father, hands clenched, and it took quick thinking by both Hiroki and Misaki to grab the large man and pull him back from beating the ever living shit out of his father.

  
    "You're a bastard, you know that? You've ruined all of your children's lives! You sold your daughter, alienated Haruhiko, and manipulated me for too long! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave!"

  
    "Usagi-san, please, you have to calm down or the hospital will kick you out!" Misaki pleaded with his lover, tugging him back to his seat. “He’s not worth losing visiting privileges, is he?” Misaki’s words didn’t soothe Akihiko, but reason did, and he pulled his arms from his friend and lover and turned his back on his father. Haruhiko entered from the hospital room and stood behind him, dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he stayed silent for the exchange between his younger brother and father.

  
    "That's right, Akihiko, listen to your common little gold-digger,” Fuyuhiko smirked, the delicate venom dripping off his words. “Consequently, Takahashi-kun, I believe that you are the reason my daughter is in the hospital. Congratulations, you’ve managed to become so much more than a mere nuisance to my family. I hope you’re satisfied with yourself."

  
    Misaki couldn't keep his own anger bottled up anymore at these words, but before he could reply to Usagi-chichi's hurtful accusations, someone else had grabbed the front of the president of Usami Corporation's collar.

  
    And decked him with all his might.

  
    Haruhiko rained heavy punches down on his father, feeling satisfaction at the feeling of his jaw giving way. Fuyuhiko’s two lackeys pulled him off, and he smirked dangerously as his father spit blood on the hospital floor.

  
    "What has gotten into you?" Fuyuhiko gasped, accepting an arm from his bodyguard to help him up.

  
    "You haven't seen her, _father_ ," Haruhiko snarled. "I talked to her doctor. She's been abused in every way ever since you shipped her off like a prize cow ten years ago! Bones have broken and never reset properly, some of the bruising is permanent, and there is so much damage to her _vaginally_ ," he spat, taking satisfaction at the shock on his father's face, "that they're almost sure that children will never be a possibility. She's possibly dying right now because of _you_ , not Misaki. You sold her off to the highest bidder and you gave her to a man who beat her and passed her around to his business friends," all the eyes in the room widened at this new piece of information. "The only disgusting monster here is the one bleeding pathetically in front of me."

  
    "Enough!" the dark voice of Dr. Kusama rang over Haruhiko's tirade, silencing the heaving and enraged man. "Usami-sama," he glared at Fuyuhiko, "You're banned from the ICU until further notice. It's obvious that your presence is only upsetting the family of the patient."

  
    "You can't make that call!" Fuyuhiko snarled, his sunglasses sliding down his nose.

  
    "Actually, as Ekiguchi-san's new physician, yes I can. I've taken over her case and I refuse to allow anything or anyone near her that will hinder her recovery. You are a hindrance, please leave." Nowaki watched stonily as the man stood up to his full height, still a good four inches shorter than himself.

  
    "You'll be very sorry, Kusama-kun, when I talk to your superior."

  
    "Since he's the one who put me on as the physician for this case, I'd love to hear what he'll have to say about it." Even though he knew it wasn't the time or the place, Hiroki wasn't sure he had ever been so turned on by his lover before. His authoritative tone and stoicism made him a little weak in the knees.

  
    Fuyuhiko turned and left without a word, the clicking of his heels on sanitized tile taking most of the tension with him. Nowaki took a look at Haruhiko's swollen and bruised knuckles, calling over a nurse to take him to get patched up.

  
    "Unfortunately, Usami-san, because you did attack someone on hospital grounds, I'll have to ask you to leave, but only for tonight. You can come back tomorrow morning as early as you like, and there are no visitor's hours in the ICU, so you can all stay as long as you want." Haruhiko nodded stonily, not happy that he would have to leave his sister so soon after seeing her again after ten years, but glad that his exile was only for one night. "Go to the nurses' station with Nurse Arato, she'll fix up your hand."

  
    "I'll call you if anything changes," Usagi said softly. He stood and faced his estranged older brother, and after a moment, reached out his hand. The two shook, emotionless, and Haruhiko turned and left the ICU.

  
    Misaki sighed, feeling boneless after so much drama in such a short amount of time. He sank into the seat, readying himself for a long night with no sleep. He felt Usagi pull him to rest his head on his shoulder, and unwillingly closed his eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion from fear and adrenaline that sapped all of his energy.

* * *

  
  
 _"How could you bring your bastard here?" Miyako flinched, covering her ears, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. She bit her lip as the howling voices of her arguing parents still pierced through her hands into her ears._

  
_"Be quiet you lush! The children will hear you!" Fuyuhiko's voice hissed. Miyako sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter, hoping to somehow drown out the hurtful words from her hiding place behind the bookcase._

  
_"What do I give a fuck for those little monsters? The only reason I had those two was because you made me!"_

  
_"Yes, well it was my luck that one of the two times a year we have sex we happened to have a child!"_

  
_Miyako drew her knees to her chest, trying to find some peace in the angry, pain-filled world she lived in. She opened her eyes, sniffling loudly, and noticed another figure huddled on the other side of the library, pale and shaking._

  
_She'd only met her older brother earlier that day, when her Oto-san presented him to the family. Her mother had fumed and stomped, demanding that he send the child somewhere else, but was only met with stony silence. She screamed, knocking Miyako and Akihiko aside and ordered the limo to take her to her favorite watering hole._

  
_Now her Onii-san, what she called him in her head, was hiding in a corner, just like her, knees drawn to his chest and shaking as he held himself with thin arms. Miyako slowly uncurled herself from the fetal position, an all too familiar position she often took in this room when trying to escape her parents. She crawled across the expensive Oriental rug, stopping right in front of the bespectacled boy with his dark eyes, dark hair, and thin face, looking so different and yet so similar to her._

  
_Slowly she cupped her hands over his ears, causing him to jerk and look up, red-rimmed eyes staring a her, filled with fear and sadness. The little girl smiled sadly, and pressed her hands harder._

  
_"I'm so sorry, Onii-san," she whispered, not caring if he heard. "I hate it here, too. But I love you, and maybe someday you, me, and Nii-chan, maybe we can be a family all by ourselves."_

* * *

  
    I remember that. That was the first time we ever had to comfort each other when my parents were screaming at each other. Not long after, Nii-chan joined us, and we started hiding in the library with the books, reading them and hiding away in fantasy. We had to escape, escape that life of hypocrisy and hurt.

  
    I feel like I should wake up, but I... I can't. I can't wake up yet, not until I see it all again. I have to find myself again, find Miyako, not the wife, the whore, or the daughter, but just me.

  
    I hope I find it soon. I don't think there's much time left.  
  
  



End file.
